Problem: A frog needs to jump $21$ feet before she can reach her favorite pond. Each jump covers $3$ feet. How many times will the frog need to jump to reach the pond?
Solution: There are ${21}$ feet to divide into groups with $3$ feet in each group. We can write this as ${21} \div 3$. We can picture ${21}$ feet divided into groups with $3$ feet in each group. $21 \text{ feet}$ ${21} \div3 = ?$ The frog will need to jump $7$ times to reach the pond.